


Order 66

by mjones



Category: Anakin - Fandom, Disney - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Spinoff, Star Wars - Freeform, anakin skywalker - Freeform, obi wan kenobi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjones/pseuds/mjones
Summary: On his spree of death, Darth Vader was intent on killing every single last Jedi, including the young padawans. A young padawan, Zela Amare, had seen Anakin Skywalker killing the Jedi. She ran to a room where some younglings were held, attempting to save their lives, but they were already dead. She went to the next room, a room in which Anakin Skywalker had not happened upon yet. She found about four younglings, all under the age of ten. She told them to follow her as she tried to escape the Jedi palace.
Kudos: 1





	Order 66

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I Hope you like it!

On his spree of death, Darth Vader was intent on killing every single last Jedi, including the young padawans. A young girl, Zela Amare, had seen Anakin Skywalker killing the Jedi. She ran to a room where some young padawans were held, attempting to save their lives, but they were already dead. She went to the next room, a room in which Anakin Skywalker had not happened upon yet. She found about four younglings, all under the age of ten. She told them to follow her as she tried to escape the Jedi temple.  
This young girl was very strong with the force, in a way not all Jedi were. She was no match for Anakin, she wasn’t sure anyone was; but with her gifts, she could still attempt to fight him and escape. 

As Zela ran down the corridors of the Jedi temple, the big hallway echoed the children’s every step. She abruptly stopped. She turned in fear to the end of the hallway, her breath static and unstable. She felt the shift in the force when Anakin had turned. She felt that same feeling now, looking at his scarred face at the end of the dark corridor. “Stay Behind me,” she said to the kids, trying her best to not show her fear, but the light shaking of her hand as she pulled out her lightsabers and the sweat forming on her forehead were both significant giveaways.  
Anakin Skywalker, on the other hand, had no fear in his eyes. Only hate. He did not waste time as he started walking towards Zela. She turned the small metallic triangle on the handles of her silver lightsabers and slowly out came a long stream of pink light. Something to understand about this young girl is, as she was walking towards Anakin she had one single insignificant trick up her sleeve; The force. Zela had the ability to mask it; when she used it it was undetectable. Anakin, expecting nothing but a simple futile attack, swung his lightsaber angrily towards the girl. Zela jumped out of the way underneath his blue light, and towards the side of the hall. She focused as hard as she could trying to avoid his wave of hate. The kids watched the battle in awe, having not a single clue as to why one of their Jedi masters and one of their peers were battling in the hallway of their school. One began to cry and Zela’s fear began to grow; not fear of her death, but fear for the children. One last time Anakin thrust his lightsaber against her own and knocked her down onto the floor. He raised his hand with the intent of killing her and then the children. Zela then looked in his eyes and when his hands came down she focused and buckled his knees while yanking his lightsaber out of his hand, throwing it across the room. She did not hesitate to run, jumping up onto her feet and grabbing the younglings while racing to find an exit, knowing Anakin would not be far behind her.  
Constantly looking behind her as she ran she felt the hate emitting from the corner they had just turned in an attempt to escape Anakin’s grasp of anger. The children began to fall behind so she attempted to carry them. She turned a corner and slammed into Glasta Mikoné, her Jedi master. She looked at her desperately with fear, “Master Mikoné it’s master Skywalker he’s- he’s-,”  
“I know,” said Glasta. “I need you to listen to me.” She placed both of her hands on Zela’s shoulders, attempting to ground her back to reality. “Run. Do not fight him, do not defend yourself. Just Run. He will always find you. You are very strong with the force and gifted in many ways, but you are no match for him.” She said insistently. “Never stop running.” Glasta glanced quickly behind Zela, “Now go.”  
“What will you do?” Zela’s tears began to form in her greyish blue eyes as Glasta looked at her with a sense of sadness. She turned to Zela with sympathy in her eyes and said, “I will buy you some time.” She flicked the circle on her lightsaber handle, as an emerald glow began to emit from the opening. Zela did not hesitate, she picked up the five-year-old on her back and held the four-year-old in her arm; running with every step increasing her fear. She heard another lightsaber open and ran faster with the sound of light clashing behind her.  
The younglings followed quickly behind her as she sped up. “Zela you’re going too fast my legs hurt!” the 6-year-old, Estrella, yelled while beginning to slow down. Zela stopped and shook her by the shoulders. “Ok but I need you to keep running. If we stop running we're going to get hurt, and I don't want you to get hurt.” she said to her. Estrella ripped her hand away from Zela's, "I'm not running any more I'm tired!" "I don't care you're going to keep running until I say we can stop! Or else we're going to die! If you stop running, you die and your sister dies, is that what you want?" Estrella shook her head. "We have to keep running. Just a little longer, I promise.” Zela said as she took Estrella’s hand. As she picked up the four-year-old Yuso, she bent down to allow the five-year-old, Kio, to climb on her back. He hesitated and stumbled backward. “What’s wrong?” Zela asked him. He fell silent. She looked at him with worry. “What’s wrong?” she pressured again. Kio stumbled backward and grasped at his throat with his small pale hands. He was crying and gagging with his hands scratching at his throat, trying to loosen the tight invisible grip. Zela dropped Yuso and let go of Estrella’s hand, running over to Kio. He looked at her with panic in his crystal eyes. Zela reached out to him and he took her hand quickly out of fear. His head then swiped quickly to the left and he fell onto the floor. He laid there, lifeless. Zela looked at him in horror, confused. She placed her hands gently on Kio’s chest. He was dead, and she was still holding his hand. She looked up from his body to see Anakin Skywalker at the far end of the hallway, walking towards them while his hand lowered below its raised position.  
Zela’s eyes widened as she quickly grabbed hold of Estrella’s hand and picked up Yuso in her other arm. She yanked Estrella down the hallway trying her best to keep her grip tight and secure on Yuso. She reached the end of the hallway, running with the three kids she had left; Yuso, Estrella, and Tria; Estrella’s twin.  
Run. The only word in Zela’s head. The phrase kept repeating over and over. Run. Run. Run. Which is exactly what she did. That is until she got to the temple doors and found them locked shut.  
Not attempting to underestimate her again, Anakin began to walk angrily towards Zela. With nowhere to go, Zela told the kids to get behind her. “I’m sorry master,” she said quietly to herself while reaching for her lightsabers. As she attempted to turn on her lightsabers they flung far out of her hand, each going in opposite directions. Zela finched and retreated backwards as he began to run towards her. She tried to get her lightsabers back, but with no luck; Anakin’s grip was far too tight. About ten feet from her she fell onto the ground, stumbling over her feet. Anakin raised his lightsaber above his head once again and struck down at her, but was stopped by another blue light. Next to Zela was Nivek Iskio, another padawan. With anger in his eyes, Anakin slowly turned his head to look at the padawan. “Oh no,” Nivek said while looking into Anakin’s eyes. He pulled his lightsaber away from Zela and off of Nivek’s. Taking advantage of the moment, Zela violently threw Anakin down the hallway and away from them.  
Nivek put his lightsaber back on his belt, “They didn’t cover fighting Anakin Skywalker in class.” he said while putting both of his hands on his head in shock. “We don't have a lot of time, we have to get out of here,” Zela said while picking herself up. Nivek nodded and picked up Yuso, “Right right. Uh, uh, elevator?” He asked as a possible way of escape. “We need a way out not a compromise!” Zela yelled while running with the children. They heard a yell of anger and frustration come from the end of the hallway. They started running faster. “It’s gonna have to do!” Nivek yelled at Zela, “Right there!” he said while pointing to the elevator. Zela looked behind her and saw Anakin running right after them, “Go! Go! Go!” she yelled, her eyes widening. Nivek pushed the button with the force before getting to it, it opened rather quickly as it wasn’t being occupied. They failed to slow down and both slammed into the metal wall in the elevator. “Press something!” Zela yelled on the floor next to Nivek, holding tight onto Tria and Estrella. Nivek threw his hand onto the panel without looking. The elevator failed to close as Anakin approached them, about thirty five feet from them. His anger seemed to grow with every step he took. “Stop.” said two jedi guards behind him, much closer to Anakin then Zela and Nivek. They ignited their lightsabers, allowing the yellow light to flow through both sides. As the elevator doors closed Zela stared wide eyed at the sight before her. Anakin was fighting the Jedi temple guards, and in between the closing doors of the elevator, Zela could see him strike one of them down.  
Nivek stayed on the floor with his hand on the panel, and his knees and left hand on the ground with his right hand reaching out. He was breathing heavily and was looking at the floor, shocked.  
Nivek picked his head up and turned it to look at Zela. “That was close.” he said.  
Her breathing matched his, “You think?” she replied. “Where are we headed?”  
“What?” Nivek asked, breathless.  
“Can you check the floor panel and see what you pressed?”  
Nivek reached forward and examined the panel, it began to glitch. He reached forward to touch it and it turned off, and the elevator came to an abrupt stop. It shook and the Padawans held onto the sides. Zela, still on the floor, stood up with the twins, each holding one of her hands. The doors didn’t open and Zela stared at them. “Power’s out?” she asked. Nivek shrugged in response. She lifted her hand to open the doors and Nivek gently grabbed it.  
“Maybe not?” Nivek asked.  
“What? Why?” she said.  
“Well if Master Skywalker is going around killing the Jedi, maybe if we stayed in here he wouldn’t be able to get to us?” he inquired to Zela.  
“Do you really believe that?” she said, cocking her head to the side and raising her eyebrows.  
“No, no I don’t.” Nivek replied, biting his top lip.  
“Besides, movement is life.” Zela said sternly.  
Nivek tilted his head to the right and asked, “Master Yenaled?”  
“Master Yenaled.” she stated.  
He nodded his head and said to her, “Alright well, go ahead.”  
Zela held up her hand once again to open the doors. Nivek held Yuso’s hand and pulled his lightsaber out with the other.  
Zela halted opening the doors and said, “Nivek there’s no other elevator on that level there’s no way he could be on whatever floor you sent us to.”  
“Yes but if Master Skywalker is killing Jedi and younglings who's to say no one else is.” He replied.  
Zela took a deep breath, “That’s actually a good point. Estrella, hold Tria’s hand.”  
Estrella obeyed and switched sides, allowing Zela to take out only one of her lightsabers. Zela proceeded once again to open the doors, holding her lightsaber upside down and sticking out her thumb and middle and index finger. The doors opened smoothly. They stepped out to complete darkness. They could barely see a thing. Looking ahead of them they saw nothing, they still had no idea where they were. They started walking, the bright glow of their roseate and lapis lightsabers lighting their path.  
Nivek pursed his lips and looked around, “It just looks like we’re in a big empty room. A dark big empty room.” Zela squinted in an attempt to catch a glimpse of anything. “This is weird, there should at least be light coming in through the windows.” She exclaimed, confused. “Unless-” She then turned her head quickly, cut off by a faint growl behind her. “Nivek.” She whispered while gripping her lightsaber with both hands. “What?” he asked, turning around. She hit his shoulder from behind and nudged her head towards the place she heard the sound. Nivek approached the sound and put both hands on his lightsaber, pulling it up to his face. There was a faint growl, coming from the dark.  
Then the sound stopped, and Zela and Nivek stopped walking. They looked at each other and then back at the source of the noise, suddenly there was a loud roar and something that sounded like metal being hit. Zela and Nivek both jumped back, Nivek falling on the floor.  
“Why isn’t whatever that is eating or attacking us?” Nivek asked while fumbling to his feet.  
“I have no idea,” Zela said while approaching the noise once more. “Maybe it’s chained or locked up?”  
She pointed her lightsaber in its direction, approaching it slower and slower. She found two metal doors; sealed shut and shaking. “What do you think is in there?” Nivek asked, lowering his lightsaber.  
The jedi turned away from the creature, as it screamed and jumped at the walls of the cell. Nivek walked away from the cell and pointed his lightsaber ahead of him, trying to illuminate the room once more. “Well good news I think I know where we are.” Zela said while walking towards Nivek. He held his blue light over another cell, one that looked to be the same as the other behind them. It was difficult to see exactly what was there, but from what Zela and Nivek could hear there were at least several creatures in front of them. Judging by the multitude of noises, screams, and growls; there were plenty more.  
Zela’s eyes opened slightly wide, “Do you know where Gia is?” Zela asked Nivek.  
“No, last I saw her was this morning, we were training together.” Nivek replied. He looked at the younglings behind him, to make sure they were out of hearing distance and whispered, “By the way did you know Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala were a thing?” he asked casually confused.  
Zela’s eyes widened and she turned her head to look at Nivek, “What?” she asked, in shock.  
“Ya I saw them kiss in the hall after Master Skywalker got back from that big fight with General Grievous,” he said casually, still looking at the cells in front of him, “am I seriously the only one who noticed this?” He said puzzled, looking over to Zela after noticing her confusion.  
Zela stared back at him with astonishment. Nivek wasn’t the brightest and most gifted jedi, but he had his moments according to Zela. “Ok so you found out that the senator and Master Skywalker were a thing and kept it to yourself for this long, but you can’t remember the name of the battle above Coruscant?” She asked him, amazed. Nivek shrugged his shoulders and raised his lightsaber towards the ceiling, trying to see more of the room. Zela turned to look at the children, chuckling at his surprising knowledge.  
Nivek turned as well and the padawans both held up their lightsabers towards the darkness once again. “Like I was trying to say before I think I know where you brought us.” Zela said looking around, “unfortunately it might not be the best place to be when the power goes out.” Almost on cue the cells closest to them, on the lowest levels, opened the steel doors and revealed a glowing orange, see-through wall holding objects inside; and the same thing began happening to every other ring of cells.  
Then the lights around them slowly and dimly began to illuminate. Zela and Nivek looked around them, amazed. There were at least 100,000 cells surrounding them. There were animals, monsters and people. “Detention level,” Zela said looking around, “We’re in the detention level.” Nivek stared in amazement at the filled cages around them. The younglings ran back towards Zela and Nivek and stood next to them.  
Zela felt something inside of her, suddenly she felt uneasy and scared.  
She yelled quickly, “Run! Each of you go run, hide now!” The children listened and ran off to hide.  
“Zela,” Nivek said to her, pointing towards the big doors to the left of them, “are those supposed to be opening?” Zela turned towards the doors and grabbed Nivek’s shoulder, attempting to run away from the elevator. “How did he find us so fast?” Nivek asked Zela in a state of panic, “We got down here like eight minutes ago!”  
Zela suddenly involuntarily froze in her tracks.  
She couldn't turn her head because of Anakin’s grip, therefore she could not look at him.  
She shifted her gaze using only her eyes to look for Nivek, who she could just barely see next to her; he was frozen as well.  
Zela inhaled faster and faster, panicking as she felt Anakin approaching them.


End file.
